Welcome To Wildvale
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: It's been six years that Ace had died and Luffy has become King Of Pirates. He wanted and wished that he could see Ace one last time before anything. Suddenly him and his friends; A few others are sucked in into another world. Where he would meet new friends and make new enemies from old to new. Would he be able to see Ace again in this world also or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Welcome to Wildvale Rating: Teen to Mature (Later onto the chapters)**  
**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (Later onto the chapters); Robin x Nami; Zoro x Sanji; Franky x OC; Chopper x OC; Brook x OC; Usopp x Kaya(Later onto the chapter) ; Many more Theme: Fantasy/ Adventure /Romance / Comedy / Violence / Depression /AU / OOC / Drama /Action /Cross Dressing Males and Females / Sexual Implies **

**Author Note: Sorry everyone I'll do my best to keep them in character lol. But anyway Wildvale is a world I've been remodeling and creating for the past 5 years now,I tried to keep Good then being a Mary sue world. The world is base on the real world during the ancient ages where no technologically were born with a deep creation of Real life issues or things. The world is full with monster and creature,even humans and Gods and Goddess If you want to learn more about it text me a message : D. Anyway I do not own One Piece if I did Ace would've escaped death oddly and reappear to challenge Luffy once more to show how strong Luffy gain and also,claim his feelings towards him.**

* * *

**-Six years later-**

Monkey D. Luffy has became 'King of Pirates'. He know that he accomplished alot in the past few years. He was very grateful for his crew help,after he become King of Pirates he gave the treasure to his crewmate whom happily split it evenly and even gave Luffy his half despite his contrast no as for an answer. Luffy was sitting on his bed thinking over a few things. He really wish that his brother Ace was still live so he can share his success with him. He wanted to cry but he held it in he doesn't want to show weakness even when he's by himself. He remember all the fun times when he was kid and him,Ace would get in trouble for no reason so they can have fun.  
He chuckle at that memory as a single tear escaped from his eye. He quickly wiped it away,he sigh a bit and looked out his window and mumble as he turn over to sleep.

"I wish I can see Ace one last time." he whispered quietly.

_*Up Top of the ship*_

Nami and Zoro,Robin,Brock, and Franky was up on top keeping watch for anything that might attacked them.

Zoro was mostly sleeping and Nami was looking through the maps,Robin was drinking tea and reading a book, and Franky was being out look to see anything that might cause a threat.  
All suddenly a portal ripped through underneath them pulling them in very fast in a blink of an eye. The ship was falling from the sky was powder blue sky. And everybody from the ship ran up top to see what's going on. Zoro was still sleep Sanji woken him up very quickly. Suddenly they landed in a purish blue water. It was crystal clear and glistering against the sun making it show a beautiful thing.

"Oh wow the water is beautiful." said Chopper was staring at it cutely.

"It maybe beautiful but we don't know where are! All we know we be dead! Oh god no! Kaya! Kaya!" panicking Usopp. He was running around screaming his beloved name over until Nami kicked him in a unfriendly manner.

"Calm down! Geez! We need to a plan of some sort or least need to find land." yelled Nami calmly. Everybody agreed and looked over to Luffy who was stuffing his face cutely.

"We should!" agreed Luffy grinning like a child. Everybody looked around the sea area noticing they was no where land they was stuck in the middle of the sea or ocean. Nami notice two very huge pirate ship.

"Whoa! Those ships are very huge even bigger then the ship back home!" said Franky whom was amazed with the two ship design. One of the ship was three times bigger then the Thousand Sunny.

A upon the sea was three haunted like pirate ship. One of the ship was covered in seaweed and cob web,a flag show a skull covered in blood with a crown on top. The second ship seem to have some type of decay with skeleton hanged by the side of the ship. With a ripped flag of a skull with two sword in the skull head,fangs with a wicked smile. The last ship seem to be normal but with dried blood all over the ship. It didn't had no flag upon it,all the ship had an eerie fog around it that dim down a bit.

Chopper and Ussop was scared and Nami and Robin,Franky,Sanji had an eerie feeling about the ship; Zoro and Luffy seem unfazed by it. As the three surround them as they set anchor and a board slipped down to walked down towards Thousand Sunny. A woman in her twenties with fair tan complexion with narrow Jade green eyes and an oval shape head. Her lips was in a smug smirk but they was soft and pouty. She was wearing a white and dark red pirate dress with stripes of white and dark red stocking,low cuts pirates boots. And her hair was dark brown with the edges being dark purple. Her pirate hat had three small like skull on upon them with two leaf.

She approach them with easy with her arms crossed and an eyebrow arch.

"Who ya may be? I never see ya around before? " asked the pirate woman. Whom sent a flirty wink,Sanji seen hearts everywhere with a nosebleed.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm The King Of Pirates!" said Luffy with a childish grin.

Everybody gotten eerie quiet. As a bad sign for everybody as of now.

* * *

_'My bottle is almost empty._

_You know I can't keep going like this._

_Cause of you I keep listening to the voices in my head._

_You know what's running through my blood._

_Because of you know this keep running in my head.'_

**(Blackbeard and Gravestone)**

Gravestone was sleep in her bed with a half of cup of wine in her hand as the other hand holds the bottle of wine. She groan and twist and turn feeling something off about her graveyard. She sat up and took the bottle to the head as she toss the wine glass to the wall. She peak out her window seeing a big man with his crew looking around her graveyard and breaking the grave stone. She wrapped the blanket over her perfect body and open her door window and called them out.

Blackbeard didn't understand where the hell he was at he knew he was looking for that monkey straw hat and his crew to killed them off. All suddenly he and his crew was sucked up into a portal into this odd world. He stumble across a empty village where him and his men are currently staying. Now they was in a graveyard seem to be over 600,000 dead marked graves. So him and his men thought it was funny to make it 'pretty'. They was having fun when suddenly a woman in her mid twenties with long flowing purple hair with yellow small spots on them and her eyes show a quite alot of anger in them. They was dark purple and she was wearing only a sheet and small three bracelet on her right arm that was glowing.

She was standing at her window ceciling with an ugly sneer a upon her face.

"You fucking moron! How dare you Destroy my beloved graveyard! You will suffer my fucking wrath you pieces of shit!" yelled Gravestone as she jumped off her window ceil and landed on her feet.

Blackbeard laugh at her like she was a joke. This only made Gravestone even angrier As he didn't see that super punch coming out of no where when he was almost sent flying. He was now angry and order his men to attack her.

It was a fail attempt when she gave them a certain disturb look to them as she was death itself. Blackbeard was not a happy camper.

"I'm gonna be teaching ya a lesson old hag!" yelled Blackbeard as he ready to attack. This set the woman off and he looked at with anger that can anger any gods from an world.

"You gonna regret that you fucking piece of shit smelling like old dog shit." Gravestone said as she attack him.

* * *

**(( Shanks,Buggy,The Brothers of Tora))**

Shank and his crew along with Buggy got themselves lost in a dense forest thanks to Shanks.  
Buggy was blaming everything on Shanks as they running away from a deadly dark shadow creature.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SHANKS! I TOLD YOU LEAVE THAT BASTARD ALONE BUT NO! YOU WANTED TO PLAY WITH ITS NICELY DONE CLAWS THAT ABOUT TO KILL US!" screamed Buggy as throw random things at the creature. That only made it madder,Shanks was laughing his ass off as he run like he was having.

As their men and them was corner as their the creature was slowly coming to them with hungry in its eyes. Buggy was too busy shaking Shanks half to death. Shanks was still laughing very hard at a pissed off Buggy.

Suddenly a flash of green was standing in front them with a spear that was a bit bigger then him. With the edge of his blade was made out of a rare blue gem in a design. The person was a boy who look like he was eighteen with soft pink hair that swip to his left side of his face that don't covered his face. He had big childish green eyes. And a dark green Chinese pleasant like shirt with a hole on his right elbow showing off a black shirt fishnet. That was too big on him and brown pants that had holes showing off his fishnet underneath his pants. He had dark green flats also he had a royal Chinese like crown upon his head.

Buggy stopped shaking Shanks and looked at the kid with interested so did Shanks. The boy was eyeing the creature waiting it to attack as it did. The boy rushed as he holding the point upward of his spear to the creature. As he did that the creature swung it claw at him,the boy quickly spin himself around, to and from maneuver and blocked it. As he did he stomped his foot down on the ground to make an opening gap open to swallow the creature in and close itself when the boy snapped his fingers. Panting hard and turn to everyone with a sweet innocent smile.

"I hope everyone is alright? Oh yes I'm am Shu Han but you can call me Shu or Xuande for short." he said with a smile again then again a giggle

But more of those creatures came after them. As one of them try to attacked Shu from behind when suddenly a big strong blue lighting came out the sky strike it down with a one blow. And a fire walls was around them. The men jumped and Buggy jumped in Shanks arms. And Shanks laugh his ass off and Buggy was glaring him to the death.

Two men came out the shadow; one of them was annoyed at Shu and the other one was smirking like he was proud.

"You disgusted me Shu... I told you not to help fools that can't help themselves in danger!" said the annoyed male. As the others men from Shanks and Buggy's crew glare at him.

"Sorry Wei but I'm gonna help them no matter what you can stay out of it!" said Shu in a calm manner but also trying not to anger his older brother.

Wei was the most handsome or beautiful to anybody eyes. He had this odd eyes colored with Iris was light green and his pupil was blue. Had a long deep scar over his face from the right side,his lips was thin but soft and smooth looking,he had a small beard underneath his shin. His hair was long and also the shade of Royal Night Blue that was blowing beautiful against the wind. He was wearing a Royal blue and Royal purple ancient Chinese like soldier uniform. Just without the heavy armors. He was holding a sword that had three blade on it two on the each side was bend inward as the sword in the middle was straight.

"Tsk whatever you say Shu... I'll let Wu join this sad cause " said Wei with a fake sigh and sit down on the ground with his legs cross and even his arms,eyes close.

Wu was wooing all happily he was a tall man around to be 29 his hair was wild and short with two long braids in the back. He had multiples scars on him. Like on his right eye then on his left cheek had three scars,again on his right shoulder blade with three scars; again on his left forearm with three scars. One hand had a finger-less glove as the other hand was bandages so was his chest. He also had had a crown a upon his head. He was a fair tan skin out of his brothers. His hair was dark red brown,he was holding up a tonfa with a blade on each ends,a shield with a bird with long tail; some odd lettering.

"Alrighty then let's show those creatures how we fight !" cheered Wu with a grin as he sent a creature flying with a fire punch.

Shu follow right behind as he spin himself super fast with his spear and a light dim light was around him as a shape of a dragon with a peach flowers around the dragon. As it drove itself through the creature as the dragon open its mouth. Only leaving the peach flowers.

More creatures coming out the shadows as Wei drinking himself some fine tea with a bored expression.

Shanks grinned pulled out his sword to attack and have some fun. Buggy did the same-thing with a smug smirked. They didn't want any young punks stealing all the fun.

* * *

**((Hari and Law))**

Law and his crew came a upon an a nearly destroy camp site when suddenly they seen a flash of red slammed against the tree with force as the tree bend backward.

"Urgh that son of a bitch!" said the girl with red hair with spiky ponytail. She was arm less and had wide hips with a huge chest. She was only wearing a black and white top that was criss cross together to hold her breast in. And a white long skirt that was tied to her right side showing off her nice tone thigh as her legs was covered by her knee high black heel. She had stunning purple eyes.

Law was on the verge to 'study' her body. And maybe her brain and heart as well. He was drooling from the site of that as those shadow creature try to attack but Hari attack it with a super kick to it face. With her own shadow claws upon where she didn't have arms.

She ripped the creature up in half with her shadow like claws. As it was done her shadow claws was gone,turn her attention to Law.

Law was ready to attack her forgetting his drool and nosebleed from wanting 'study' her body.  
She simply grin at them and wink at Law,bows toward them as she passed out from using her powers.

They blinked and looked at her,seeing she wasn't a threat. They picked her up and take her to a perfect tent to tend to her wounds. Law was nearly having a nosebleed to able to analyze her body up closly. As he laugh crazily,his crew sweat drop as they looked for some food and blankets or a least something.

* * *

**((Luffy and His Crew,Jiontthi and Acedia,Jise and Fesani))**

Jiontthi was happy to meet another of King Of Pirates from another world. As he was The King Of Pirates in this world. As he and Luffy was exchanging stories on the ship as a battle was going on.

He looked a extactly like Fesani expect he was a male he had a thin mustache and beard. A thin scar over his right eye that was also Jade green. His hair was long and curly into a ponytail he had streak of purple in his ponytail. Dressing as an normal pirate but he wasn't wearing a hat; his nail was long and black which is odd.

The woman who enter the thousand sunny first was annoyed by her twin brother interested into the male. She was tapping her feet like a ticked off old woman.

Acedia was not in the mood to fight,as he was second person that came upon the thousand sunny ship along with Fesani. Ignore Zoro saying he wanted to fight. He lean on his huge cannon gun with cute bird with long curled eyelashes singing a cheerful song then it turn creepy.

_"When everything that was beautiful turn cold and ugly._

_Let's destroy our enemies,We live together in our black hole._

_This place only wish it had meaning,it had darkness turn black._" said the bird in a cute chilly tone.

Acedia frown grabbed his cannon gun and aiming toward Jiontthi and Luffy. As Zoro was about to slain the man down when two huge battle ship came out of nowhere and start shooting at the pirates.

Fesani squeal in surprise she start shooting back with her gun. And seeing a bullet was about to hit Nami and Robin. She got in front of them.

Robin and Nami was shocked as Fesani falls the other side of the enemies ship was fully cheering that they took down an ultimate powerful pirate.

Jiontthi frown at the site of his sister being shot down. But he smile sweetly he snapped his fingers when suddenly a man with greyish white skin with his veins can see was rainbow swirls sparkling changing colors. He grin at Jiontthi as he move his sword to the side that was strapped to his hip causing a thick fog to escaped away from the enemies ship.

* * *

**AN: How about that :P action and drama in one big ass chapter lol. I may put up links where you can see some of my characters if you want. Well some of them aren't on my deviantart gallery yet until they're colored nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I wonder if everybody like this story but I wanted to try something new. And also I love AU!Ace x OP!Ace. People should do a fanfic of them together selfcrest UuU and seeing both Luffy is jealous not getting enough attention from them. But anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

**((Blackbeard))**

He was not happy that he gotten his ass kicked by that woman. He was indeed not a happy camper as he tend to his wounds so did hid crew. He wanted revenge but for now he need to look up this crap of a world and how to get back in one piece.

He order his men to look for some food and clothing.

"I'll get that bitch back for my injuries." said Blackbeard.

**(Gravestone)**

She wanted to sleep but she can't since her whole body is in a shriek of pain. She wanted to sleep the pain and gasp as she took a quick drink of her liquor that she had left. She grit her teeth and growls at that she got no more. She stumble back into her house that smell like liquor and despair,death. She crashed down on her couch face down snoring forgetting about her wounds.

An hour later she was woken by a little birdie that she had a special customer with a royal seal. She huff and goes to her bathroom and looked over her body where it was perfectly shape as a goddess but covered in disgusting scars and bruises. And her skin soak in so much liquor from her drinking that she smell like it. She push her dirty hair into a neatly but yet slightly messy bun and put on her formal purple formal Chinese dress with back of her dress was hanging down long dragging on the floor. She painted her nails again to purple and black and lips red and black once more. Eye shadow black; she sigh and grumble,cough dryly and quickly cough up black blood.

She groan that she gotten a worst beating from that ugly guy but yet she beat him down like he stole something from her mama.

She left the bathroom to her work area where she keep bodies there so she can prepare them for the undead of the ground. As she gotten to the doorway she seen somebody that she didn't nor want to wish that person here.

She cried as the doorway as she slide to the doorway sobbing.

She seen her first love and ex husband Aiyoku. She couldn't believe that he was dead. She wanted to scream and killed whoever did this to him. She quickly got up and prepare him.

**((Hari and Law))**

Hari was stuffing her face while using her feet of course she clean them and force Law to help her. He was more annoyed about her then being interested. He roll his eyes wanted to know where the hell he was at.

"So? Where the hell are we?" asked Law.

"Duh? On a camp ground!" answered Hari with a smug looked as she eat a slower pace. Law glare at her for that answered when he was being serious here. Hari sigh she knew what he wanted she just wanted to screw with him.

"Well? I can say you're not from this world that much I can tell. But also this world is called Wildvale so welcome to it darling. Cause its gonna get worst from here on and out." she said and ate the last of her food,yawn.

So she left to sleep in her tent mostly it was Law's. He was beyond annoyed as he popped a vein in his head.

He got up to kicked her out but seen her already sleep drooling. He sigh and didn't want to sleep outside so he quietly get in his tent as he did so he made sure he wasn't close to the beast of woman.

Law close his eyes for a few second he felt something soft and squished with nice hot breath that was warming him up. He was getting nervous remembering that WOMAN was in his tent along with him. He was hoping it was a three-legged monster that was gonna eat him. He peak open one eye he notice he was so wrong that it was the beast of a woman name Hari whom decide to cuddle up to him.

This couldn't get no worse for him... As he thought of that Hari's wrapped her firm strong legs on Law's waist making him feel that she was crushing it. Law was annoyed and sleepy. He huffed knowing it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**((Luffy and Jiontthi))**

Luffy was worried for his new friend sibling. Cause he know how to lose a sibling. It was hurting him everyday to not get to see his big brother face anymore or challenge him anymore.

He huffed up and pretend to be alright for his crew sake.

"Chopper can you fix Jiontthi's sister?! She shield herself to protect Nami and Robin?" asked Luffy with a huge grin on his face. Nami and Robin nodded to Chopper as agreement.

Suddenly Jiontthi started bust out laughing so did his crew. The Straw Hat's crew was shocked by their behavior. Chopper was a bit offended that Luffy was trying to help as he about to ask. Jiontthi held his hand up with a charming smile then made Sanji jealous and the girls awe.

"Please don't be offended...But she don't need help since she a sleep." he said. As he poke her cheek to show them that she was indeed alive as she smack her brother hand away,turn over in her sleep.

Everybody was indeed shock what they seen. They know that she took a whole bunch of bullets.

Jiontthi sigh happily that his new friends was worried about his cruel sister.

"Let me explain...You see that we and my crew are dead; well undead. We died a hundred year ago to save my best friend own ass from his pride. Instead of that we all died and somehow brought back to life with no wounds. I do have many questions about why we alive but undead as well." said Jiontthi with a serious tone.

"But its not important about us. It's about ya how on earth ya came to this world?" asked Jise before letting others questioning them.

Nami and Robin explain what happened. As they listen and eating. Fesani woke up and glare at her twin for touching her in her sleep but she let it go for now.

Nami notice she was up and went over to goes over and to thanks her. As she was about too Fesani stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't need it just pay attention on the battlefield." Fesani quoted and left. Nami was having mixing emotions as of now but let it slide as she turn around.

"Now I shall tell you about this world that called Wildvale." said Jiontthi.


End file.
